Mental Disease
by leali
Summary: Es geht um Magersucht, ein Thema über das zu viel geschwiegen wird. Ginny Weasley wollte nur eins sein, perfekt. Aber sie war es nicht. Und das nur wegen einem Menschen. Doch konnte man die "Schuld" wirklich nur auf diesen einen schieben?
1. Chapter 1

„Los komm schon Ginny, ich hab Hunger, und wenn du dich nicht sofort beeilst, bekommen wir nichts mehr vom Essen ab."

Lachend zog mich Hermine mit sich. Widerwillig folgte ich ihr.

Ich konnte mich nicht schon wieder damit entschuldigen, dass ich was vergessen hatte... Das wurde langsam auffällig.

Sie schloss ihre Hand um mein Handgelenk und zog mich energisch mit die Treppe runter. Ich stolperte mehr als das ich lief.

„Hey Mine, jetzt mach mal ganz ruhig. Ginny kommt gar nicht hinterher."

Ron lief schnell an uns vorbei und hielt Hermine sanft an den Schultern fest. Sie seufzte laut und lies mich los.

„Danke", sagte ich müde und rieb mir mein Handgelenk. „"Alles ok?" Harry war hinter mich getreten und hatte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit so abwesend und naja...", meinte er und nahm seine Hand wieder weg. „Komm wir gehen erstmal was essen. Die Prüfungszeit macht dir wohl ganz schön Stress mh?"

Mitleidig sah er mich an und lief langsam mit mir Richtung Große Halle. Ron und Hermine waren bereits schnell los gelaufen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich erschrocken. Er hatte doch nicht etwa...

„Naja, das zehrt doch ganz schön an deinen Kräften. Deine Schulter ist ganz knochig... Du musst mehr essen." Er lächelte mich an.

„Ja", sagte ich und lächelte verkrampft zurück.

Wie oft hatte ich das schon gehört? Aber es war mir egal...

Sobald wir die Halle betraten, bereute ich es sofort wieder.

Der fettige, schwere Geruch des Essens schlug mir entgegen. Ich konnte nicht einmal identifizieren was es genau war, aber es war auch so schon eklig genug.

Ich unterdrückte den Brechreiz, und lies mich langsam auf die Bank gleiten. Schnell setzte ich eine ausdruckslose Maske auf, bevor jemand meinen angewiderten Ausdruck sehen konnte.

„Hier probier das mal." Ron hielt mir schmatzend einen großen Löffel Schokomousse hin.

„Nein." Schnell schaute ich auf meinen Teller. Ich atmete tief ein, wodurch mir automatisch noch schlechter wurde. Ich verstand nicht wie Ron das tun konnte. Einfach so zu essen. Er musste sich doch so... so... so häßlich vorkommen. Und so voll.

Ich nahm mir ein paar Tomaten und ein bißchen Kartoffelbrei. Während ich in die erste Tomate biss, sah ich die anderen an. Alle sahen so perfekt aus. Und so zufrieden. Obwohl sie alle genüsslich aßen.

Angewidert wandte ich mich ab.

Ich nahm einen Löffel Kartoffelbrei. Die warme, matschige Masse schob sich zäh in meinem Mund herum. Ich schluckte hart.

Schon nach diesem einen Löffel fühlte ich mich aufgebläht. Mein Magen war voll bis oben hin, zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

Ich kannte das Gefühl bereits. Mein Körper war mir unwohl geworden.

Schnell stand ich auf, und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Dann raste ich zum Klo der maulenden Myrte.

Ich stieß die Tür auf und schlitterte über die glatten Fliesen. Stolpernd riss ich eine Toilettentür auf und lies mich auf die Knie fallen.

Ich klappte den Deckel hoch und übergab mich laut in die Toilette.

Das wenige Essen kam mir fast unverdaut wieder hoch.

Erschöpft strich ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Noch immer fühlte ich mich so überfüllt. Ich hielt dieses Gefühl nicht aus.

Ich steckte mir den Finger in den Hals und würgte. Als ich mich dann übergab kam nur noch bittere Galle.

Stöhnend lies ich mich gegen die kalten Fliesen an der Wand sinken.

Ich tat das nicht gern, aber es musste sein. Sonst fühlte ich mich schlecht.

Mein Körper war zu dick. Ich war häßlich.

Deswegen beachtete mich auch niemand. Alle Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem goldenen Trio.

Eigentlich müsste ich stolz sein so einen berühmten Bruder zu haben. Aber das war ich nicht... Ich hasste es abgrundtief in seinem Schatten zu stehen. Niemand bemerkte mich oder interessierte sich für mich.

Wieso auch? Bei mir in der Familie waren Ron und Harry die Helden, um die sich immer alle sorgten. In der Schule war es zusätzlich noch Hermine.

Hermine... Früher hatte ich sie gemocht. Natürlich tat ich das auch heute noch aber inzwischen war sie eher ein unerreichbares Vorbild geworden. Sie war eigentlich perfekt.

Schlau, wunderschön, beliebt, dünn. Perfekt. Und das wollte ich auch sein... perfekt.

Der einzige Weg den es dazu gab, war hiermit weiter zumachen. Und ich durfte nicht mehr so viel essen...

Entschlossen versuchte ich aufzustehen, aber ich schwankte. Noch einmal streifte ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, und spülte.

Normalerweise war Myrte hier, aber es war mir recht. Ich hatte nicht oft meine Ruhe, aber wenn dann genoss ich sie...

Schnell ging ich aus der Kabine und stellte mich vor ein Waschbecken. Im Spiegel sah ich ein bleiches, müdes Mädchen. Sie hatte tiefe Augenringe und ihre Haut war straff über die Wangenknochen gespannt.

Ihr Schlüsselbein stand hervor und sie wirkte sehr zerbrechlich.

Nein, das war ich nicht. Das war ein dünnes Mädchen. Ich war nicht so. Ihr Leben war bestimmt perfekt, meines war es nicht.

Ich überlegte, wann das alles angefangen hatte...

Harry hatte damals mit mir Schluss gemacht. Er hatte gesagt, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen passten, aber ich hatte gewusst, dass das ein Lüge war.

Er hatte mich nie so angesehen, wie die dünnen Mädchen. Wie die perfekten.

Seufzend griff ich in meine Tasche und holte meine Zahnbürste heraus.

Ich hielt sie unter den Wasserhahn und schrubbte mir die Zähne.

Inzwischen war das für mich alltäglich. Essen, Kotzen, herrichten, zurückgehen.

Seufzend wusch ich die Zahnbürste ab und steckte sie zurück. Meine langen, kraftlosen Haare band ich mir zu einem Zopf. Ich über schminkte die Augenringe und griff dann noch zu meinem Rouge.

Sobald ich fertig war, ging ich langsam raus.

Gedankenverloren ging ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey Ginny, da bist du ja wieder... Wo warst du denn?" Hermine sah mich fragend an.

„Ach... Ich musste nur noch mal zur McGonagall."

Sie lächelte mich an und ich lächelte zurück.

Meine Gedanken schweiften zu heute Abend.

Nach dem Abendessen würde... ich wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Aber so war es nun mal.

Tag für Tag.

Bis ich vielleicht irgendwann einmal das sein würde was ich sein wollte...

Perfekt.


	2. Chapter 2

„Miss Weasley, welche Zutaten gehören in einen Felix Felicis Trank?"

Ich schrak auf. „Äh... Entschuldigen Sie Professor, ich habe Ihre Frage nicht verstanden."

Snape grinste hämisch. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Darf ich fragen, wieso Sie mir nicht zugehört haben?"

Er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", murmelte ich undeutlich. Der Schmerz hämmerte hinter meinen Schläfen und ich schloss kurz die Augen. Wohltuende Dunkelheit und Stille.

„Da Sie hier sitzen nehme ich an, dass sie nicht schlimm genug sind, um in den Krankenflügel gehen zu müssen. Von daher strengen Sie sich jetzt genauso an wie Ihre Mitschüler."

Ich riss die Augen auf.

Snape begann bereits die Zutaten für den heutigen Trank an die Tafel zu schreiben. Alle Schüler standen auf und ich folgte ihnen.

Ich reihte mich in die Schlange zu den Zutaten ein und rieb mir über meine Gesicht.

Letzte Nacht hatte ich nicht viel geschlafen. Mein Bauch hatte mich so geplagt, dass ich mich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt, und mich an meine Beine geklammert hatte.

Ich kannte das Gefühl zwar, doch letzte Nacht war es schlimmer als sonst gewesen.

Während dem Morgengrauen war ich dann unruhig eingeschlafen. Als ich aufgewacht war, war es bereits zu spät zum Frühstücken gewesen.

In gewisser Weise war das positiv für mich gewesen, weil ich dann gar nicht mehr die Zeit für das Frühstück gehabt hatte.

Damit war die Wahl hinzugehen oder nicht eigentlich schon entschieden gewesen.

Das schrecklich Hungergefühl hatte mich fast dazu gebracht, doch noch in die Halle zu rennen, obwohl ich sowieso schon spät dran gewesen war.

Doch da hatte ich meine Mitschüler getroffen, die mich mit sich gezogen hatten.

Als meine Finger über meine Augen fuhren, konnte ich die darunterliegenden Augenringe schon fast fühlen, so tief waren sie.

Ich strich mir meine kraftlosen Haare zurück und nahm mir langsam meine Zutaten.

Im Kopf ging ich die Liste durch und lud mir alles auf die Arme. Es war schwer und ich musste mich anstrengen.

Während ich hinausging, plauderten die Anderen locker vor sich hin.

Niemand interessiert sich für mich, weswegen ich langsam nach hinten zu meinem Tisch trottete.

Kurz bevor ich ankam, stolperte ich über einen losen Stein im Boden.

Ich flog nach vorne und streckte dabei meine Arme aus, um mich aufzufangen.

Dadurch fielen auch meine Zutaten auf den Boden. Die Phiolen und Gläschen zersprangen. Die Scherben und Flüssigkeiten ergoss sich in einem großen Kreis um mich.

Ich fiel auf die Knie und schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Boden auf. Sofort verzehnfachten sich meine Kopfschmerzen und ich rieb mir stöhnend den Kopf.

„MISS WEASLEY!"

Ich kannte Snape schon eine Weile, aber so laut hatte ich ihn erst selten erlebt.

„Was haben Sie getan? Räumen Sie das sofort auf, sofort! Und zwar ohne Magie! Sobald sie damit fertig sind, setzen Sie sich in die Ecke und tun gar nichts mehr. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Er schnaubte wütend und wollte gerade weggehen, als ihm anscheinend noch etwa einfiel. Er lächelte mich grimmig an, und ich ahnte böses. „Und bevor ich es vergesse: 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Unachtsamkeit und Gefährdung der Mitschüler."

Die Gryffindors um mich herum keuchten auf. Alle sahen mich entgeistert an. Von manchen Seiten hörte ich auch Beschimpfungen, doch ich ignorierte sie vollständig.

Langsam stand ich auf und säuberte mit einem Wedeln meines Zauberstabs meine Robe.

Seufzend nahm ich die Scherben vom Boden und schmiss sie weg. Auf dem Weg nahm ich mir einen Lappen, um den Boden zu wischen.

Sobald ich an der Pfütze angekommen war, lies ich mich auf die Knie nieder und schrubbte mit dem Lappen den Boden.

Nach dieser Putzaktion verzog ich mich in die Ecke.

Dort stand ein Stuhl und ich lies mich sinken.

In letzter Zeit war es immer schlimmer geworden.

Ich stolperte häufig und konnte mich kaum mehr konzentrieren, weil ich nachts nur noch so wenig schlief.

Langsam schlossen sich meine Augen.

Gleich würde es Mittagessen geben. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mich wieder irgendwohin verziehen, um erst gar nicht zum Essen zu gehen.

Eigentlich hatte ich fast keinen Hunger mehr. Dieses Gefühl war anscheinend komplett bei mir verloren gegangen.

Was ich jetzt hatte, war fast noch schlimmer.

In letzter Zeit hatte ich immer öfter Heißhungerattacken. Meistens hatte ich sie nachts, und dann waren die Bauchkrämpfe noch schlimmer.

Doch das Essen ekelte mich an. Vor allem nach diesen Attacken.

Ich fühlte mich dann noch dicker. Wie, als wenn das Essen sich sofort in Fett umwandeln würde.

Doch meistens schaffte ich es nicht diesen Attacken standzuhalten. Natürlich, im Unterricht oder in der Nacht konnte ich ihnen noch am Besten widerstehen, weil ich da sowieso nichts essen konnte. Doch während dem Frühstück zum Beispiel...

Nicht daran denken, ermahnte ich mich.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes Rumpeln, das den ganzen Raum erfüllte.

Verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen und sah, wie alle Schüler in einem riesigen Gedränge den Raum verließen. Anscheinend war ich so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Snape den Unterricht beendet hatte.

Ich stand auf und schlurfte aus dem Raum.

Schnell drehte ich mich nach links und nahm einen Umweg durch die weniger benutzten Gänge zur Großen Halle. Ich brauchte jetzt meine Ruhe.

Gedankenverloren schaute ich beim Laufen aus den Fenstern. Traurig, wegen der ganzen Situation blickte ich wieder nach vorne und stolperte dabei fast.

Mir war schwindlig geworden. Anscheinend hatte ich zu schnell meinen Kopf gedreht.

Ich stützte mich an der Wand ab und lehnte meine Stirn an den kühle Stein.

Das war so angenehm. Ich hätte ewig hier stehen können.

Doch das konnte ich natürlich nicht. Zumindest jetzt nicht.

Das würde auffallen.

Ich stellte mich wieder gerade hin, setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging weiter.

Langsam konnte ich das Essen riechen.

Und mein Gang wurde schneller.

Nachher würde ich es bereuen, doch jetzt konnte mich nichts mehr davon abhalten...


	3. Chapter 3

_„Du fängst mich doch sowieso nicht." Lachend rannte ich davon und warf mein leuchtend rotes Haar zurück. Es wirbelte im Wind, wie ein kleiner Tornado um sie herum, und ich lachte laut auf._

_Ich blickte nach unten, grinste ihn breit an und rannte los. Meine Bewegungen waren kraftvoll und schnell. Elegant. Voller Energie und Freude._

_Wieder hallte mein Lachen über die weite Wiese und das Zwitschern der Vögel wurde leiser._

_Ich rannte, ohne mich umzublicken. Ich wusste, dass er mir folgte._

_Um mich herum verschwommen die Farben. Das Einzige was ich sah, war der blaue Himmel über und das saftige, grüne Gras unter mir. Ich sah nicht die zahlreichen Blumen um mich herum oder die Bäume in der Entfernung. Auch sah ich nicht die feinen, weißen Wolken am Himmel. Ich war zu schnell._

_Ich rannte so weit, als wenn die Welt nie enden würde. Ich rannte so schnell, als wenn das Ziel in weiter Ferne liegen würde. Ich rannte mit einem so lauten Lachen, als wenn jeder es hören sollte._

_Doch plötzlich fiel ich._

_Ein Arm hatte sie um mein Hüfte geschlungen, und mich auf das Gras gezogen. Wir beide fielen, und ich landete weich auf seiner Brust._

_Grinsend strich ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaute zu ihm auf. Seine Brille war leicht verrutscht und auch er lächelte mich schief an. Mein Lieblingslächeln._

_Ein Seufzer kam über meine Lippen und mein Ausdruck wurde liebevoll._

_Wir waren jetzt seit einem halben Jahr zusammen, und ich konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie ich dieses Glück verdient hatte. Ihn..._

_„Worüber denkst du nach?"_

_Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an, noch immer ganz in Gedanken versunken. „Über nichts."_

_Ich drehte mich neben ihm auf den Rücken und blickte nach oben. Hinauf in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Die Sonne schien warm auf mich hinab, und das Zwitschern der Vögel wurde wieder lauter._

_„Wenn du es mir nichts sagst, muss ich es wohl aus dir herauskitzeln." Ich kreischte auf, als er begann mich leicht in die Seiten zu kneifen. „Nein, bitte nicht."_

_Er rollte sich herum, und legte sich auf mich._

_„Ich liebe dich." Meine Stimme war so leise, wie ein Flügelschlag, so sanft, wie eine Feder, und so voller Liebe, dass man sie fast schon spüren konnte._

_„Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben." Er sah mich an und es begann in mir zu kribbeln. Egal wie oft er es sagte, ich konnte es nie fassen._

_Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen sanft auf meine. Der Kuss war voller Wärme._

_Meine Finger glitten in sein Haar und streichelten es sanft. Seine Arme hingegen stützten sich auf den Boden neben mir, um mich nicht mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten._

_Mit einem tiefen Seufzen seinerseits, nahm er den Kopf wieder hoch und grinste mich an. „Langsam müssen wir zurück. Die Sonne geht schon unter, und wir müssen ein ganz schönes Stück laufen."_

_Er stand auf und streckte mir eine Hand entgegen._

_Ich packte sie und ließ mich von ihm hochziehen._

_Sobald ich stand, strich er mir eine Strähne meines langen Haars aus der Stirn. Seine Hand verweilte an meiner Wange, und mit seinem Daumen malte er meinen Wangenknochen nach._

_„Was wäre ich bloß ohne dich?" Er murmelte die Worte mehr zu sich selbst, als das er sie laut aussprach. Er beugte sich vor und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn._

_„Und jetzt los." Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich sanft in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren. Links von uns ging langsam die Sonne unter._

_Ich lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück. Er... Mein Harry. Seine Narbe glänzte in der untergehenden Sonne rot und ich dachte an den Moment zurück, indem er mir das erste Mal gesagt hatte, dass er mich liebte._

_Und auch ich liebte ihn. Schon lange, ohne Zweifel, dass wir füreinander bestimmt waren._

Oft setzte ich mich hin, und dachte an diesen Tag zurück. Der Tag, den man als perfekt einstufen konnte.

Er hatte mich geliebt, das war mir bis heute klar. An diesem Tag, und höchstwahrscheinlich auch die Zeit davor, hatte er mich geliebt. Doch die Wochen danach hatte sich vieles zwischen uns verändert...

Ich wünschte es mir zurück. Diesen Tag. Diese Liebe. Diesen Menschen. Ihn. Harry.

Ich schloss die Augen und legt meine Hände auf meinen Bauch. Die Bauchschmerzen waren zurückgekehrt, und hatten mich damit von der Erinnerung befreit.

Langsam öffnete ich wieder die Augen und schlug die Decke zurück, unter der ich lag. Mein Bett stand direkt neben der Tür zum Bad, und so konnte ich ohne jemanden zu wecken, hinein gehen... Zumindest normalerweise.

Ich stand auf und nahm meine Schulkleidung. Letzte Woche hatte ich sie etwas enger zaubern müssen. Ich war gleichermaßen verwirrt, wie auch erfreut. Verwirrt, weil ich die Veränderung meines Körpers nicht bemerkt hatte. Erfreut, weil ich nun meinem Ziel näher kam.

Langsam stellte ich die Füße auf den kalten Boden. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und ich musste mehrmals blinzeln.

Ohne auf meinen Magen zu achten, der wild protestierte, stand ich auf und tappte Richtung Bad.

Ich hob meine Füße kaum an, und mein Blick war immer noch verschwommen. Plötzlich stolperte ich und fiel auf meine Knie.

Ich schlug laut auf dem Holzfußboden auf, und verstreute meine Sachen vor mir.

Vorsichtig lugte ich hinter meinen Haaren hervor, die vor meinem Gesicht hingen, und schaute mich um. Nirgendwo konnte ich erkennen, dass jemand wach geworden war.

Langsam versuchte ich mich am Bettpfosten hochzuziehen, aber meine Hand rutschte schlaff wieder herunter.

„Hey Ginny, was ist denn los?"

Amber kam aus ihrem Bett gesprungen und lief verschlafen auf mich zu.

„Ich... ich bin nur... nur hingefallen." Die Worte kamen zögernd über meine Lippen.

„Ach so, ich helf dir auf." Amber nahm meine Hand und zog mich hoch. Dann legte sie einen Arm um meine Schultern. „Mensch Ginny, was ist denn mit dir los?"

Erschrocken strich die Braunhaarige mir das Nachthemd über die Schultern. „Hilfe, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Geschockt starrte sie auf die Knochen, die sich deutlich unter meiner Haut abzeichneten.

„Nichts." Schnell schob ich mir wieder das Nachthemd hoch und sammelte meine Sachen zusammen.

„Wie du meinst." Ambers Stimme war voller Misstrauen, und ich spürte ihren Blick auf mir. Ich drehte mich noch kurz um, und sah wie die blauen Augen mich besorgt musterten.

Ich nickte kurz und ging schnell zur Badezimmertür.

Ich schloss sie hinter mir. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

Noch immer starrten die blauen Augen der Anderen auf die Stelle, an der ich gerade gestanden hatte. Sie starrten besorgt. Misstrauisch. Verletzt. Verängstigt.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich dachte oft über mein Leben nach. Mein Leben war eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Oder zumindest war es mal nicht so schlecht gewesen.

Früher hatte mein Leben aus guten und ein paar schlechten Tagen bestanden. Inzwischen bestand es aus schlechten und sehr schlechten Tagen. Und heute war mal wieder so ein sehr schlechter Tag.

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag und ich schleppte mich langsam durch die Gänge. Wir hatten bis gerade eben noch Zauberkunst gehabt, und ich war komplett erschöpft.

Sobald der Unterricht vorbei gewesen war, hatte ich langsam zusammen gepackt. Fast alle Schüler waren schon gegangen gewesen, als ich zur Tür geschlurft war.

Ich hatte absichtlich diesen Umweg genommen. Ich genoss es durch die hellen, sonnendurchfluteten Korridore zu laufen, die still und einsam vor mir lagen. Hier musste ich nicht lachen, oder fröhlich wirken. Ich konnte einfach mal ich selbst sein.

Das Mittagessen lag schon lange zurück, und ich hatte bereits nichts mehr davon im Magen. Ich lachte gequält auf. Was für einen Ironie! Ich hatte keinen Hunger, und doch aß ich. Aber ich hatte auch diese Heißhungerattacken, und doch kotzte ich das Essen wieder aus. Aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war ein innerlicher Zwang, und ich musste es tun. Ohne das fühlte ich mich unwohl, ja ich ekelt mich geradezu vor mir selbst.

Ich setzte einen Fuß vor den Anderen, ohne auf meinen Weg zu achten. Ich lief einfach in Gedanken versunken vor mich hin. Die Einsamkeit tat gut.

Meine Augen schlossen sich halb, aber ich stoppte nicht. Ich ließ meine Arme baumeln, und verlor mich geradezu in der Wärme und dem roten Licht der Sonne, das durch meine halb geschlossenen Lider schien.

Der Tag war zu viel für mich gewesen. Ich war so unendlich müde, und fertig. Meine Nacht war mal wieder zu kurz gewesen, und ich hatte einen Stille-Zauber um mein Bett gelegt, um die Anderen nicht mit meinem Herumwälzen und Stöhnen zu wecken.

Inzwischen zog ich meine Füße eher über den Boden, als das ich sie wirklich hob. Meine Augen schlossen sich noch ein Stück.

Und dann fiel ich.

Hart knallte ich auf den Boden auf. Meine Augen öffneten sich sofort wieder. Schnell legte ich meine Arme schützend um meinen Kopf, bevor auch dieser auf den Steinboden aufschlug.

Genau das war mir schon einmal passiert. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es ein Einschlafen vor Erschöpfung gewesen war, aber so war es nicht. Es war wie eine Ohnmacht. Ein Zusammenbrechen. Ein Rückzug vor der Welt. Aber dieser Rückzug dauerte nicht lange an.

Noch im Fallen, war ich zurückgekehrt, und hatte mich geschützt. Mich und meinen Kopf.

„Ginny!" Die Stimme erhalte schallend von hinten und ich konnte das Poltern von Schritten hören, die sich mir schnell näherten, höchstwahrscheinlich rennend. Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort.

„Amber", murmelte ich und schaute hoch. „Oh Ginny!" Sie warf sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Du bist plötzlich einfach so zusammengebrochen... Geht es dir gut?" Sie warf einen schnellen Blick über meinen Körper, wie um zu schauen, ob ich verletzt war.

„Mir geht es gut", meinte ich nur bestätigend und rappelte mich langsam auf. Sobald sie merkte, dass ich aufstehen wollte, nahm sie meine Arm und half mir in eine sitzende Position zu kommen. Als ich mich jedoch auf meine Füße stellen wollte, hielt sie mich an den Schultern fest und drückte mich an die Wand hinter mir.

„Du bliebst jetzt erstmal hier sitzen, bis ich wirklich weiß, dass es dir gut geht." Sie sah mich prüfend an, und redete dann ruhig und ernst weiter. „Und lüg mich nicht an. Dir geht es nicht gut."

Ihr Blick ruhte lange auf mir, bevor ich etwas erwiderte. „Doch mir geht es gut. Ich habe heute früh nur etaws wenig gegessen, und der Tag war so anstrengend. Und wenn du denkst, das es mir nicht gut geht, wieso fragst du dann überhaupt?" Ich schaute sie mit großen Augen an, und wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagte.

„Naja, zumindest war das nicht gelogen", murmelte sie, ohne auf meine letzte Bemerkung einzugehen. „Aber Ginny... Du isst in letzter Zeit sehr wenig, eigentlich fast gar nichts mehr. Seit diesem einen Morgen in unserem Zimmer, habe ich dich fast nie aus den Augen gelassen... Rate mal, wieso ich dir, in diesem verlassenen Korridor bin?"

Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Zu keiner Zeit war mir bewusst gewesen, dass sie wirklich so gut Bescheid wusste.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Und jetzt, wo du zusammen gebrochen bist... sind sie anscheinend auch berechtigt."

„Nein." Ich zischte das Wort und entzog mich ihrem Griff. Schnell stand ich auf, obwohl ich noch etwas schwankte. „Mir geht es gut, glaub mir." Ich straffte die Schultern und sah sie von oben herab an.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Schau doch mal wie du zitterst." Sie nahm meine Hand und hielt sie vorsichtig in ihrer. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen", überlegte sie laut, und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Das konnte sie nicht tun... „Na gut." Ich probierte sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Das ist mir schon einmal passiert. Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen. Es war auf dem Mädchenklo. Ich bin zusammengebrochen, aber mir ging es danach gleich wieder gut." Liebevoll schaute ich sie an und unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Nie wieder wollte ich so alleine und schwach herumliegen. Es war erniedrigend gewesen. Aber ich hatte nichts tun können.

Auf eine komische Art und Weise war es auch befriedigend gewesen, erlöst von den Sorgen und Problemen der Welt, wie in einer Art Trance... Damals war es viel schlimmer gewesen als heute.

„Wieso?" Es war dieses eine Wort, und doch löste es viel in mir aus.

Wieso... das hatte ich mich auch oft gefragt, und, so viel ich auch darüber nachdachte, ich kam immer nur auf diese eine Person. Harry. Aber ich wollte ihm nicht die Schuld dafür geben. Durch ihn hatte ich nur früher erkannt was der Unterschied zwischen mir und den anderen Mädchen war. Ich glaube es wäre so oder so passiert, es war unausweichlich gewesen... doch durch Harry hatte ich es wenigstens relativ früh erkannt.

„Ach, naja, die Trennung von Harry hängt mir immer noch nach." Ich wollte sie nicht anlügen, nein, auf keinen Fall. In letzter Zeit hatte ich soviel gelogen, doch es ging nicht anders.

Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich Amber zumindest teilweise vertrauen konnte. Wahrscheinlich gerade weil wir nicht so gute Freundinnen gewesen waren. Natürlich, wir hatten uns immer gut verstanden aber mehr auch nicht.

„Oh Süße, das wird schon wieder." Amber nahm mich tröstend in den Arm, und barg mein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. „Du bist eines der schlauesten, hübschesten und tollsten Mädchen, die ich kenne. Du bist viel zu gut für ihn."

Wie Unrecht sie doch hatte. Alles was sie sagte, war eine komplette Lüge. Wahrscheinlich sagte sie es nur aus Mitleid, doch ich kannte die Wahrheit. Oder sie glaubte es wirklich, aber das war eher... nein, es war auf jeden Fall unvorstellbar.

Ich lächelte sie gezwungen an und nahm sie am Arm. „Gehst du schon mal vor? Ich möchte nochmal auf Toilette gehen."

„Ja, aber komm schnell nach, sonst mache ich mir wieder Sorgen."

„Mir passiert schon nichts", sagte ich freundlich und ging um eine Ecke, weg aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Sie war lieb, aber sie wusste zu viel. Keiner hatte bisher etwas gemerkt, außer sie.

Ich hatte aber auch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen... Mit wem auch? Hermine? Nein, sie war eher mein unerreichbares Vorbild, was würde sie nur von mir denken. Meine Brüder? Nein, sie würden mich auslachen und mich nicht verstehen. Harry? Nein, dann gab es gar keine Chance mehr, dass wir je wieder zusammen kommen würden.

Ich seufzte.

Allein auf der Welt... ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal so einsam sein würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Feuer prasselte ohne, dass ich die Wärme fühlte. Der Stress und die Anspannung saßen mir zu tief in den Knochen, sodass ich angespannt auf meinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte und mich über meinen Aufsatz beugte.

Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde... Innerhalb der letzten vier Stunden hatte ich drei Aufsätze geschrieben. Ich war komplett fertig.

Zufrieden legte ich meine Feder beiseite und streckte meine Arme nach vorne. Ich drehte entspannt meinen Kopf nach links und rechts. Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs schickte ich meine Sachen nach oben in meinen Schlafsaal, und erhob mich langsam.

Entspannt ging ich zu meinem Lieblingssessel und ließ mich darin nieder. So gut wie keiner war hier im Gemeinschaftsraum, weil wir ausnahmsweise eine Freistunde hatten. Im Gegensatz zum Großteil der restlichen Schülerschaft.

Ich zog die Beine an und ließ meine Gedanken wandern. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen...

„Ginny, steh auf, wir müssen zu Zaubertränke!" Jemand rüttelte mich unsanft an der Schulter, und ich schlug die Augen auf. Amber. „Was ist denn los?", murmelte ich verschlafen. „Du bist eingeschlafen schnell, wir müssen los." Sie zerrte mich hoch und drückte mir etwas in die Hand. „Hier deine Tasche und jetzt komm."

Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich zum Portal. „Komm schon!" Meine Hand entglitt ihrem Griff, und sie drehte sich um. „ Ginny was... Ginny!" Und es wurde schwarz.

Schon immer hatte ich die Dunkelheit als etwas schönes wahrgenommen. Im Dunkeln konnte man nichts sehen. Auch mich und meinen Körper nicht. Im Dunkeln verschmolz ich mit den Schatten, form- und körperlos.

Auch jetzt war ich mitten in diesem Schwarz gefangen... Obwohl, gefangen nicht wirklich. Ich genoss es wohl eher. Ich sah nichts. Ich hörte nichts. Ich spürte nichts, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch mental.

Meine Gefühle hatten in den letzten Tagen verrückt gespielt. Oft wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich eigentlich genau fühlte. Liebe oder Hass, Freude oder Schmerz...

Zwar hatten in letzter Zeit die negativen Gefühle überwogen, aber es war schwer zu unterscheiden. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr genau trennen, nichts war mehr schwarz oder weiß, alles war nur noch ein undurchsichtiges grau. Es war zum verrückt werden,

Möglicherweise lag das daran, dass meine Konzentration in der vergangenen Zeit erschreckend nachgelassen hatte. Im Unterricht war ich teilnahmslos und müde. Inzwischen merkte ich das selbst. Aber ich wusste nicht genau woran es lag...

Wahrscheinlich konnte ich auch deswegen meine Gefühle nicht mehr ordentlich definieren. Meine Gedanken schweiften oft ab. Manchmal schien mein Gehirn geradezu explodieren.

Aber das Schwarz war beruhigend, tröstlich. Ich konnte mich konzentrieren, nachdenken, erinnern...

_„Harry!" Entrüstet sah ich ihn an. Immer wieder schaute er ihnen hinterher. Langsam hielt ich es nicht mehr aus._

„Was denn?" Er sah ernsthaft verwirrt aus, so, als wenn er es nicht merken würde. Aber ich sah sie, seine Blicke. Und zwar nicht seine Blicke für mich, nein, seine Blicke für die anderen Mädchen.

„Nicht dein Ernst oder?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich ihn an. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein ernst sein. Es war doch so offensichtlich.

„Was ist denn bitte?" Er klang genervt und schaute mich gelangweilt an. Aber gleichzeitig sah er auch wütend aus...

„Ach du merkst es nicht mal? Das ist aber nett!" Meine Stimme wurde lauter und zornig. Wieso schaute er ihnen hinterher? Er hatte keinen Grund dazu. Ich war hübsch.

Viele Jungs machten mir Komplimente, auch wenn es Harry immer störte. Natürlich gefiel mir das, welchem Mädchen denn bitte nicht, aber für mich waren sie bedeutungslos. Alles was zählte war Harrys Meinung, denn er war meine Freund. Und ich liebte ihn.

„Was soll ich denn verdammt nochmal merken? Hä?" Auch Harrys Stimme wurde lauter und sein Blick zornig. Er hatte die Arme in die Luft geworfen, und mich böse angestarrt.

Ich kochte innerlich. Wie konnte er nur? „Ach jetzt machen wir einen auf dumm oder was? Mh? Verkauf mich nicht für blöd, ich seh doch wie du allen Mädchen hinterher gaffst. Allen die auch nur ein bißchen dünner sind als ich!"

Sein Mund fiel auf und er starrte mich entgeistert an. „Was? Das meinst du doch jetzt wohl nicht ernst oder? Ich starre niemandem hinterher! Ich schaue doch nur dich an, Ginny. Das was du da sagst ist lächerlich."

Er schrie beinahe, und die ersten begannen sich zu uns um zudrehen. Doch mir war das egal. Zwar standen wir mitten auf dem Gang, aber ich fühlte mich wie in meiner eigenen Welt. Eine Blase um mich und Harry, aufgeladen mit negativer Energie.

„Nein, das ist nicht lächerlich! Selbst Hermine sagt das, und du weißt, wie objektiv Hermine bei so etwas ist." Na gut, objektiv war Hermine eigentlich nicht, aber das war mir im Moment egal. „Langsam glaube ich du liebst mich gar nicht mehr, weil, wenn du es tun würdest, hättest du nur Augen für mich."

Mein Gesicht war inzwischen wutverzerrt, genauso wie Harrys. Schon länger beobachtete ich sein Verhalten, doch langsam reichte es mir. Durch sein Verhalten stellte er mich in der Öffentlichkeit bloß, und das ließ ich mir langsam nicht mehr gefallen, dazu war mein Selbstwertgefühl zu groß.

„Ich muss zugeben, Ginny, langsam bin ich mir da selbst nicht mehr so sicher. Dein Verhalten nervt mich so was von an. Echt, ich weiß nicht, was mir dir passiert ist, aber was auch immer es ist, es kotzt mich an." Mit einem abwertenden Blick musterte er mich.

_„Ach jetzt liegt es wieder an mir? Natürlich, der große Held hat ja keine Fehler! Weißt du was, wenn ich dich so an nerve, dann verschwinde ich lieber. Wenn es dir dann besser geht!" Wutschnaubend drehte ich mich um und stolzierte mit wehendem Haar davon. Doch da fiel mir noch etwas ein. „Ach Harry", noch einmal drehte ich mich um und sah ihn zuckersüß an, „ich wünsch dir viel Spaß dabei, die dünnen Schlampen aufzureißen!" Ohne einen Blick zurück lief ich mit hoch erhobenem Kinn zum Gemeinschaftsraum._

Ungern erinnerte ich mich an diesen Moment zurück... Ich war der Grund für unsere Trennung gewesen. Meine Eifersucht. Zwar war sie begründet gewesen, aber ich hätte wohl etwas toleranter sein können. Mein Körper war zu dieser Zeit nicht schön gewesen, auch wenn ich es damals gedacht hatte.

Langsam lichtete sich das Schwarz. Zwar konnte ich immer noch nicht die Augen aufschlagen, geschweige denn mich bewegen, aber ich begann Dinge zu hören. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich bewusstlos gewesen sein musste. Oder es immer noch war. So sicher war ich mir da nicht...

„... nicht früher etwas gesagt? Schauen Sie doch mal, wie dünn sie ist? Sie haben das doch bestimmt schon vor einer Weile gemerkt oder gesehen. Sie sind doch ihre Freundin!" Ich erkannte die Stimme von Madam Pomfrey. Wo war ich? Wieso war sie bei mir? War ich etwas im Krankenflügel? Angst stieg in mir auf.

„Nun ja, ja irgendwie schon, aber sie hat mir alles erklärt... Ich dachte, sie schafft das schon irgendwie!" Amber klang verzweifelt. Sie war also auch da. Langsam überkam mich eine Idee, was passiert war,

„Anscheinend ja nicht! Und jetzt gehen Sie! Miss Weasley braucht ihre Ruhe, ansonsten wird es ihr noch schlechter gehen, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist." Ihre Stimme klang wütend.

„Natürlich." Langsam entfernten sich Schritte, und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

In meinem Kopf ratterte es und ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber da brachte mich die Stimme von Madam Pomfrey wieder aus meine Überlegungen. Sie murmelte und ich hörte nur einige Worte, aber allein das ließ mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. St. Mungos, Therapie, Krankheit, ...

Plötzlich hörte ich erneut wie sich die Tür öffnete. Jemand betrat den Raum. „Professor McGonagall!" Madam Pomfreys Stimme klang erleichtert.

„Poppy! Oh Merlin! Miss Weasley, was ist mit ihr passiert?" Ich hörte eilige Schritte. Madam Pomfreys Stimme klang auf einmal ruhig und bedächtig. „Miss Nolan hat Miss Weasley hierher gebracht. Ich weiß nicht genau, was mit ihr passiert ist, doch ich habe eine Vermutung, und diese scheint sich zu bestätigen."

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, bis Professor McGonagalls Stimme ertönte. Leise und vorsichtig. „Was tun wir jetzt?"


	6. Chapter 6

„Naja ich denke..." Madam Pomfreys Stimme klang unsicher. Ich hatte sie noch nie so gehört. Normalerweise wusste sie immer, was zu tun war. „Ich denke, wir müssen sie ins St. Mungo bringen. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Magersucht ist eine ernst zunehmende Krankheit. Nicht nur Muggle leiden darunter. Diese Krankheit wird meist zu spät erkannt, und es ist schwer den Betroffenen zu helfen, wenn sie schon so tief drin stecken. Auch kann sie zum Tod führen und -"

„Danke Poppy, ich glaube ich habe verstanden." McGonagalls Stimme klang leise, und seltsam dumpf. Ich konnte mir ihren Ausdruck vorstellen ohne in zu sehen. Die Augenbrauen sorgenvoll zusammengezogen, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, die Lippen zusammengepresst.

„Also eine Therapie? Ich muss sofort Albus davon berichten... nie hätte ich gedacht, dass so etwas einmal auf Hogwarts passieren würde. Eigentlich stand Hogwarts doch immer für die besten Jahr im Leben oder?" Ihre Stimme nahm einen seltsam wehmütigen Klang an, und wurde sehnsüchtig.

Leicht strich mir eine Hand über die Wange und ich erschauderte innerlich. Sie war eiskalt. Ich wusste nicht wessen Hand es war, aber nach einigen Augenblicken verschwand sie auch wieder.

Fast gleichzeitig mit dem Verschwinden der Hand hörte ich sich entfernende Schritte, und einige Augenblicke später eine zuschlagende Tür. Jemand seufzte, und ich schätzte, dass es Madam Pomfrey war. Anscheinend war Professor McGonagall direkt zu Dumbledore aufgebrochen.

In mir regte sich etwas. Langsam begann ich meine Glieder zu strecken und meinen Kopf zu drehen. Ich hatte das große Bedürfnis, mich zu bewegen, und am Leben zu sein. Mein Inneres wollte nach draußen an die Luft, in den Regen stürmen und sich den Wassermassen aussetzen, die man anhand des regelmäßigen Klatschens an die Fenster, hören konnte.

Sobald ich die Augen aufschlug war mir klar, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Ich hätte warten sollen, bis ich alles in meinem Kopf wieder geordnet hatte. Bis ich das Gehörte, die falschen Annahmen, verarbeitet hatte. Bis Madam Pomfrey weg gewesen wäre.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken sah ich sie direkt an. Unter ihrer weißen Haube schauten kleine, gelockte, graue Haare hervor. Auch ansonsten war sie nur in weiß und schwarz gekleidet. Schwarz empfand ich an einem Ort der Heilung und des Lebens als absolut unpassend.

Aus ihren großen braunen Augen sah sie mich direkt an. Madam Pomfrey hatte die Hände vor der Brust fest ineinander gekrallt, anscheinend um Halt zu finden. Nervös zitterten ihre Arme, und ich musste innerlich fast lachen. Was hatte sie denn? Eigentlich musste sie sich keine Angst machen.

Offensichtlich dachte sie ja über eine Therapie nach. Aber dafür musste es ja erstmal einen Grund geben, und diesen hatte sie ja auch schon genannt. Magersucht. Eine Krankheit, unter der ich nicht litt. Ich war nicht krank. Keineswegs. Also brauchte ich auch keine Therapie.

„Miss Weasley..." Langsam lief sie auf mich zu und ließ sich dann vorsichtig auf der Seite meines Bettes nieder. „Sie sind zusammengebrochen. Miss Nolan hat Sie sofort hierher gebracht, und ich habe Sie mit einigen kurzzeitigen Stärkungstränken versorgt..."

Unruhig schaute sie sich um. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Miss Weasley, ich glaube Sie leiden unter Magersucht."

Ich musste mich zurückhalten, um nicht zu lachen. „Nein Madam Pomfrey, sie irren sich. Mit mir ist alles ok. Die Schule ist zwar etwas anstrengend, aber ansonsten ist bei mir alles ok." Ich lächelte sie lieb an. Jeder konnte sich ja mal irren.

Mit traurigen Augen schüttete sie ihren Kopf. „Nein Miss Weasley, ich glaube Sie irren sich. Ihr Körper weißt deutliche Spuren der Abmagerung auf. Ihnen geht es extrem schlecht. Sie sollten aufpassen. In diesem Stadium ist Magersucht schon sehr gefährlich, sie kann zum Tod führen und das schneller, als Sie denken."

Ihr mahnender Blick bohrte sich in meinen Kopf und ich schaute irritiert weg. Ich hatte ihr doch bereits gesagt, dass sie sich täuschte und ich musste das ja wohl besser wissen als sie, oder?

Mir ging es gut. Ich wollte doch nur schön sein, dann würde ich auch aufhören. Ich war nicht krank, oder irgendetwas, und eine Therapie brauchte ich erst recht nicht...

„Nein sie verstehen nicht: Ich bin nicht krank." Klar und deutlich sprach ich die Worte aus. Langsam nervte es mich aber echt. Wie oft sollte ich ihr es noch sagen, bis sie es verstand? Hatte sie nicht wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit mir hier herum zu streiten?

„Doch, das sind Sie. Morgen werden wir Sie ins St. Mungo einliefern. Normalerweise kann jeder selbst entscheiden, ob er sich einer Therapie unterzieht, doch bei Ihnen müssen wir Sie allein schon wegen Ihrem gesundheitlichem Wohl dort einweisen."

Langsam wurde ich wütend. „Wie oft den noch? Ich bin nicht krank. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, ich will schlafen." Schnaubend ließ ich mich in meine Kissen zurückfallen. Hatte sie irgendetwas an meinen Worten nicht kapiert?

Madam Pomfrey erhob sich seufzend und warf mir noch einen langen Blick zu. Mit einem Kopfschütteln drehte sie sich um, und ging in Richtung ihres Büros. Sobald sich dessen Tür geschlossen hatte, sprang ich auf, und raste in Richtung der Tür vom Krankenflügel. Ich riss sie auf und stürmte die Treppen herunter.

Ohne um mich zu blicken, oder auf das Getuschel und die Blicke der anderen Schüler zu achten, rannte ich. Wie in Trance, nahm ich nichts außer meinem Ziel war. Ich registrierte Leute, die meinen Namen riefen, doch ich beachtete sie nicht. Ich rannte wie in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt.

Sobald ich durch das Portal nach draußen kam, schlug mir der kalte Wind entgegen. Er verwirbelte meine Haare, und für einen Moment nahm ich nichts mehr außer der schneidenden Kälte war. Der Regen prasselte auf mich hinab, und durchweichte meine Kleider innerhalb von Sekunden. Kein Schüler außer mir hatte sich bei diesem Wetter nach draußen gewagt, und somit stand ich allein auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Doch das war nicht mein Ziel gewesen. Ich trieb meine Beine an sich weiter zu bewegen. Aber ich begann zu schwanken. Meine Schritte wurden langsamer, und unsicherer. Ich rutschte andauernd aus, und musste mich erneut aufrappeln. Der Regen machte den Boden glitschig, und ließ mich zittern.

Der Wind pfiff, und die großen grauen Wolken, die den ganzen Himmel bedeckten, ließen mich innerlich erschaudern.

Doch ich kämpfte mich voran. Wenn sie mich wegschicken wollten, konnten sie das tun. Aber ich wollte es ihnen beweisen, dass ich nicht krank war. Ich wollte ihnen zeigen, was ich schaffen konnte.

Plötzlich fiel ich erneut in den schmutzigen, braunen Schlamm. Ich wollte mich mit den Händen auffangen, doch auch diese rutschten weg. Ich landete bäuchlings im Matsch. Schwer atmend lag ich da, und sah auf. Und da sah ich es, mein Ziel.

Schwerfällig kroch ich zu dem Stein. Meine Beine wollten mich nicht mehr tragen, und das Zittern, machte es nur noch schwerer. Der Wind wurde noch stärker, und meine Harre klebten nass, und kalt an meinem Körper.

Mit schwindender Kraft erreichte ich den Stein. Er stand an der Spitze des großen Sees, und ging mir, wenn ich stand, ungefähr bis zur Hüfte. Hierher hatte ich mich immer zurückgezogen, wenn ich meine Ruhe haben wollte.

Unter größter Anstrengung stieg ich auf den Stein. Mir war schwindelig, und ich wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Alles drehte sich, und ich fühlte nichts mehr außer dem schneidendem Wind, dem prasselndem Regen, und der Kälte des Steins, auf dem ich hockte.

Ich zwang meine Beine dazu sich durchzudrücken. Ich wusste nicht, woher ich diese Kraft noch nahm, doch ich merkte, dass ich auch nicht mehr hatte.

Und dann stand ich. Ich stand auf dem Stein, am Ufer des schwarzen Sees. Der Wind blies mich fast herunter, und der Regen fiel auf mich herab. Die Naturgewalten stürmten auf mich ein, als wenn sie mich vernichten wollten.

Doch ich war glücklich. Seit langer Zeit spürte ich wieder etwas. Zwar keine Gefühle in dem Sinn, nein, aber ich war nicht mehr bewusstlos, gefangen in meiner selbst.

Ich breitete meine Arme aus und ließ mich noch mehr von dem Wind mitreißen. Ich schloss die Augen und stellte mir vor zu fliegen. Hinauf in die Lüfte, hin und her gewirbelt von Wind und Regen, im Einklang mit mir selbst und allem anderen.

Ich stellte mir eine Welt vor, und in der ich das war, was ich sein wollte. Perfekt, und geliebt.

Aber nicht alleine, nein. Eine Welt mit meinen Freunden, und meiner Familie. Aber vor allem mit Harry. Harry, den ich über alles liebte.


	7. Chapter 7

_Erinnerst du dich noch an die sonnigen Tage damals, als wir zusammen waren? Wenn wir hinaus gerannt sind, um die große Welt zu erkunden? Voller Freude, Abenteuerlust und Glück? Erinnerst du dich?_

_Ich erinnere mich, wie als wenn es gestern wäre. Doch das ist es nicht. Es ist lange her, zu lange. Jeden Tag denke ich an diese Zeit, denn ich will keinen Tag, den ich mit dir hatte, vergessen. Es waren die schönsten meines Lebens. Du und deine Lebensfreude haben mich mitgerissen, heraus aus den tragischen und depressiven Gedanken, hinaus in das Leben, welches ich nur mit dir genießen konnte._

_Ohne dich wirkt es sehr trostlos hier. Mit dir ist die Sonne gegangen. Hört sich komisch an, oder? Aber es ist so. Doch die Sonne ist nicht abrupt gegangen, nein, sie ist untergegangen langsam und gleichmäßig. So wie du untergegangen bist._

_Ich könnte sagen, dass ich gemerkt habe, dass du krank warst. Ich könnte sagen, dass es mir schon lange klar war. Doch das war es nicht. Aber was ist schlimmer? Ein Freund, der nicht merkt, dass man krank ist, oder ein Freund, der es merkt, aber verschweigt?_

_Keines von beiden würde ich sagen. _

_Doch für mich ist es immer noch verwunderlich, dass es keiner gemerkt hat. Natürlich könnte ich jetzt irgendwelche Ausreden erfinden, um mich zu entschuldigen, oder gar zu rechtfertigen, wieso ich es nicht gemerkt habe, aber das wäre feige und gelogen. Denn ich habe es ganz einfach nicht erkannt. Natürlich habe ich wie jeder andere gesehen, dass du dünner und kraftloser wurdest, aber ich habe es nicht hinterfragt. Ich habe dir geglaubt, war zu faul, um dem Ganzen etwas weiter auf den Grund zu gehen, wo es wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts gegeben hätte._

_Ich bin blind durch die Welt gegangen. Habe dein Leiden von mir geschoben, mich auf mich konzentriert, und mich in meinem Ruhm gesonnt. Wie jeder andere auch. Und das war dein Untergang. Ich glaube, wenn sich nur jemand mehr auf dich eingelassen hätte, nur ein kleines bißchen, hättest du es geschafft, und würdest jetzt neben mir hier unter dem Baum sitzen, anstatt darunter begraben zu liegen._

_Manchmal bin ich hier und stelle mir vor wie es gewesen wäre, wenn du nicht gestorben wärst. Wir hätten ein Haus gehabt, Kinder, es wäre das perfekte Leben gewesen, vorausgesetzt du hättest mich zurückgenommen. Denn ich habe dich geliebt. Die ganze Zeit, ohne Unterbrechung. Und ich denke nicht, dass sich das jemals ändern wird._

_Doch in solchen Momenten sehe ich die Realität vor mir, die schockierende und bittere Wahrheit. _

_Als wir dich fanden, lagst du still und durchnässt, während des Sturms, am Ufer des großen Sees. Madam Pomfrey hatte uns angewiesen dich zu suchen, weil du abgehauen warst. Typisch, hatte ich mir gedacht. Typisch Ginny. Macht einfach was sie will. Und dann lagst du da. Klein und verloren, vor deinem Stein. Der Stein, an dem ich dich sooft nach unserer Trennung sitzen gesehen habe. _

_Normalerweise sagt man doch immer „Und als ich dich sah wusste ich, dass du tot warst". Ich habe das nicht gewusst. Wir sind auf dich zu gerannt, geschockt, verzweifelt, verwirrt. Als wir bei dir waren, hatte Hermine sofort begonnen dich zu versorgen, dich zu untersuchen. Ja sie ist so schlau... Du wärst stolz auf sie gewesen, wenn du sie gesehen hättest. Ron hatte nur da gestanden, genauso wie ich. Starr, und mit leerem Blick. Unfähig sich zu bewegen._

_Ich glaube in genau diesem Moment habe ich es bemerkt, dass du tot warst. Bemerkt, nicht realisiert. Realisiert habe ich es, als wir uns am Abend zusammengesetzt hatten, auf unseren Stammplatz. Hermine und Ron auf der Couch, ich in dem Sessel. Dein Sessel war leer geblieben. Wir hatte nichts gesagt an diesem Abend, nur auf den Sessel gestarrt. _

_Seitdem habe ich mich verändert. Selbst ich merke das. Ich bin nachdenklicher und unkonzentrierter geworden. In jeder Situation wandern meine Gedanken zu dir, und erinnern sich daran, dass du nicht mehr unter uns bist._

_Anfangs habe ich versucht weiter Quidditch zu spielen, vor allem um deinetwillen. Ich wusste, dass du nie gewollt hättest, dass ich aufhöre. Ich habe mich bemüht, um allen und speziell mir zu zeigen, dass alles ok war. Aber ich wurde aus dem Team geschmissen. Meine Leistungen hatten sich so verschlechtert, dass das Team durch mich nur verlor._

_Und da merkte ich, dass nicht alles ok war. Es hatte lange gedauert, doch da wurde es mir erst richtig klar. Du fehlst in meinem Leben so sehr, dass ich mir wünsche, lieber bei dir zu sein, als hier unten zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dich irgendwann in einigen Jahrzehnten wiederzusehen. Weil ich denke, ich werde dich wiedersehen. Wenn es einen Himmel oder auch nur einen ähnlichen Ort gibt, dann bist du dort._

_Hermine hat bereits vor einiger Zeit begonnen Briefe an dich zu schreiben und sie sagt es geht ihr dadurch besser. Jeder denkt, dass sie es am Besten verkraftet hat, doch ich nicht. Sie ist zu ihrem alltäglichem Leben zurückgekehrt, arbeitet fast noch härter. Sie verkriecht sich hinter ihren Büchern vor der realen Welt und ihren Gefühlen, und ich glaube irgendwann wird alles aus ihr heraus brechen. Davor habe ich Angst. Du hast mir einmal gesagt, sie wäre dein Vorbild, oder so etwas ähnliches. Als ich ihr das vor ein paar Wochen gesagt habe, hat sie sich einfach umgedreht und ist gegangen. Ohne etwas zu sagen. Aber ich habe gehört wie sie, als sie um die Ecke war, angefangen hat zu weinen._

_Ja, keiner von uns kommt damit klar. Auch nicht Ron. Er ist aggressiv und unkontrolliert geworden. Ohne Grund beschimpft er Leute und wirft Flüche auf sie. Einfach so._

_Wir haben uns alle verändert seit du weg bist. Früher hast du uns verändert, andere Menschen aus uns gemacht. Dein Tod hat uns wieder in alte Muster fallen lassen. Was bleibt ist nur die Erinnerung an dich und unsere Liebe für dich. Irgendwann werden wir es vielleicht überwunden haben, und an die guten Zeiten zurückdenken. Vielleicht werden wir uns dann wieder wie früher verhalten, als du noch da warst. Aber wenn, wenn wir das jemals schaffen sollten, wird es noch lange dauern._

_Das schlimmste Gefühl ist jedoch, dass man keinen Schuldigen hat. Keinen, an dem seine Wut und Aggression wegen deinem Verschwinden auslassen kann. Weil, es muss einen Grund geben, dass du das getan hast. Aber dieser Grund ist mir und den Anderen schleierhaft. _

_Du warst schön, geradezu umwerfend. Wir haben dich geliebt, wie du warst und wir werden dich weiter lieben. Und wenn wir an dich zurückdenken, denken wir nicht an die Ginny in ihren letzten Tagen, nein, wir, und speziell ich, denken an die Ginny, die glücklich auf ihrem Besen durch die Lüfte geflogen ist. Die mich mit einem Lächeln geküsst, und so alle Probleme weggewischt hat._

_Wahrscheinlich werde ich immer die Schuld bei mir suchen. Hätte ich dir jemals gesagt, dass ich dich noch liebe, denkst du ich hätte dir helfen können? Denkst du es hätte eine Möglichkeit gegeben dich zu retten? Jeden Tag stelle ich mir diese Frage und jeden Tag komme ich auf dieselbe Antwort: Natürlich hätte es das._

_Dein Tod hat uns allen die Augen geöffnet. Auch den Schülern in Hogwarts. Nach deiner Beerdigung hat Professor McGonagall eine Schweigeminute im Unterricht für dich einlegen lassen. Auch hat Madam Pomfrey in der Großen Halle vor allen Schülern einen Vortrag über Bulimie gehalten. Im Schloss steht eine Gedenktafel... All so was._

_Aber verdammt nochmal, es ist keine Ersatz. Jeden Tag wenn ich an dich denke, zieht sich meine Herz zusammen, in dem Wissen, dass du nie mehr kommen wirst. Ich vermisse dich so sehr, dass ich es gar nicht in Worte fassen kann. Mein Kopf scheint vor Fragen und meine Herz vor Sehnsucht an dich zu explodieren._

_In ewiger Liebe,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Halt mir dort oben einen Platz neben dir frei._


End file.
